


Зов прибоя

by venwe (holy_milk)



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Белладонна и Мирабелла Тук отправляются на поиски эльфов к Морю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов прибоя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call of the Running Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765415) by [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray). 



— И куда вы собрались _на этот_ раз? — спросил Изенгрим, привалившись к двери конюшни и сложив руки на груди.

Белладонна перекинула косы через плечо.

— На запад, — ответила она и оглянулась. — Мира, ты готова?

— Почти, — крикнула Мирабелла из конюшни. В следующее мгновение она появилась в компании своего собственного пони. Она широко улыбнулась, заметив Изенгрима. — О, здравствуй, Изенгрим. Ты хочешь пойти с нами?

— И что там на _западе_? — спросил он вместо ответа, приподнимая бровь. — Вы же слышали истории Гэндальфа: все интересные приключения — на востоке, где горы и Большой Народ вечно попадает в неприятности.

— Может, _такие_ приключения нас не интересуют, — сурово ответила Белладонна. — Гэндальф также говорил, что у Моря живут эльфы. Они строят корабли и иногда отплывают из Гаваней.

— Мне интересно, куда, — добавила Мирабелла. — Об этом я и собираюсь спросить, когда мы туда попадем.

— Куда бы то ни было, бьюсь об заклад, что хоббитам туда путь заказан, — заметил Изенгрим.

— А кто сказал, что мы _хотим_ отплыть с ними? — спросила Белладонна. — Мы не дурочки, Грим. Скорее король вернётся на трон, чем я хоть ногой ступлю в лодку! Мы _Туки_ , не _Брендибаки_.

— _Пока_ , — сказал Изенгрим и рассмеялся, когда Мирабелла покраснела. — Горбадок Брендибак спрашивал о тебе, Мира, когда мы с ним пересеклись в Хоббитоне на прошлой неделе.

— Хватит её дразнить, Грим, — сказала Белладонна. — Идём, Мира. Если выйдем сейчас, дойдём до Ветки Плюща засветло.

Они не дошли до Ветки Плюща засветло, но успели до того, как вечерние сумерки сменились настоящей ночью. В трактире тем вечером собралась приличных размеров толпа — судя по всему, что-то праздновала компания Боффинов и Брейсгирдлов. Белладонна сначала было заинтересовалась, но в группе празднующих не оказалось никого из её друзей, и она решила, что всё это ей недостаточно интересно. Вместо этого они с Мирабеллой подружились с небольшой компанией гномов, держащих путь к Железным Холмам от Синих Гор на западе, и выучили две новые походные песни и одну застольную, которая даже их братьев вогнала бы в краску, доведись им её услышать.

Гномы посоветовали им, как лучше добраться до эльфийских гаваней, хотя Белладонна услышала, как один из них проворчал что-то про глупые хоббитские прихоти.

Они уже отошли на приличное расстояние от Шира, и на пути им больше не попадалось ни трактиров, ни домов, ни нор, где можно было бы заночевать. Но ни у Мирабеллы, ни у Белладонны это не вызывало возражений; они уже сотни раз разбивали ночной лагерь под звездами.

— Не очень-то похожа на цветок, — заметила Мирабелла однажды вечером, пока Белладонна доставала их ужин из своей сумки.

— Что не похожа? — растерянно отозвалась она.

— Луна, — голос Мирабеллы звучал немного мечтательно. Белладонна подняла голову и прищурилась, глядя на неё сквозь языки пламени костра. Мирабелла лежала, закинув руки за голову, и глядела на луну. Этой ночью она была полной и заливала окрестности тусклым светом, в котором всё, кроме их маленького костерка, переливалось серебром.

Белладонна моргнула и взглянула сначала на луну, а потом снова на Мирабеллу.

— О чем это ты, Мира?

— Гэндальф рассказывал истории на папином дне рождения в прошлом месяце, — сказала Мирабелла. — о том, как когда-то не было ни солнца, ни луны, и весь мир освещали только звезды, кроме Благословенных Земель, где живут Силы. Им светили деревья.

— Деревья _не светятся_ , Мира, это глупо.

— _Те_ светились. Но что-то случилось, и они умерли, но Силы взяли цветок для луны и плод для солнца и поместили их на небо, и с тех пор во всем мире есть ночь и день, — Мира, казалось, гордилась собой за то, что запомнила эту историю.

Белладонна покачала головой и передала ей яблочный пирожок.

— Это просто сказка, Мира. Вроде тех, которые рассказывают про живые деревья в Старом лесу, которые едят детей, если они заходят слишком глубоко в чащу.

— Это не просто сказка, — запротестовала Мира. — Это… это _история_.

— Ну да! _История_ — байка, которую Гэндальф выдумал смеха ради.

— Тогда откуда взялись солнце и луна? — настойчиво спросила Мирабелла. — Раз уж ты все об этом знаешь.

— Я _не знаю_. Я знаю только, что деревья не светятся. И ты сама сказала, что луна не похожа на цветок.

Мирабелла принялась задумчиво жевать свой пирожок, а затем спросила:

— Как думаешь, а эльфы знают? Можно было бы спросить у них, когда мы попадем в Гавани.

— Они нам не скажут. Эльфы любят напускать на себя загадочность. И вообще, я не думаю, что их это волнует. Эльфы любят звезды. Вот почему они постоянно поют об Элберет.

Мирабелла отнеслась к этому со скептицизмом, но весь разговор был позабыт, когда они подобрались достаточно близко к побережью, чтобы почувствовать запах моря — терпкий солёный запах, такой свежий, непривычный и кружащий голову. Белладонна и Мирабелла остановились на вершине холма. Под их ногами расстилалась земля, зелёная трава сменялась белым песком, который, в свою очередь, сменялся водой, занимавшей всё пространство до самого горизонта — у Белладонны даже дух захватило. Она знала, что Море было _большим_ , конечно, поэтому ей и хотелось его увидеть. Но такого она даже представить не могла: до самого горизонта и даже дальше — вода, синее самого неба. Волны ритмично накатывали на берег, белые от пены, словно пальцы, зарывающиеся в песок и отползающие обратно.

— Ох, — выдохнула Мирабелла рядом с ней. Её глаза были круглыми, словно блюдца, и она подалась вперёд, возбужденно размахивая рукой. — Белла, смотри, смотри туда, это корабль! — Белладонна прищурилась, всматриваясь в волны, и увидела, как что-то ровно движется по ним в направлении к… — А это наверняка эльфийские гавани! Ох, давай…

— Давай сначала спустимся на пляж, — сказала Белладонна. — И пойдём к Гаваням по нему. Я хочу промочить ноги.

Вблизи Море оказалось ещё впечатляющее. Белладонна отпустила своего пони пастись среди дюн и подбежала к кромке воды, остановившись там, куда почти не доставали волны. Вода, коснувшаяся ног, была прохладной. Не только это привлекло её внимание — здесь были камни и обломки древесины, отполированные водой до шелковой гладкости, и бесчисленное множество разных ракушек.

— Мира, смотри! — она подобрала одну размером почти с ладонь, остроконечную белую спираль.

Они не торопясь брели по пляжу, собирая по пути все интересные обломки и сокровища, привлекшие их взгляд, пони следовали по пятам. Они смутно надеялись дойти до Гаваней до заката и в самом деле вошли в город как раз тогда, когда солнце начало окрашивать западный горизонт в оранжевый. На улицах было ещё много эльфов — и людей — занимающихся своими делами, и две хоббитянки верхом на пони с солью и песком в волосах привлекли немало внимания. Их встретили с явным восторгом — никогда раньше хоббиты не появлялись в эльфийских городах к западу от Синих Гор.

И к тому времени, как первые звёзды замигали в небе у них над головой, сестры обнаружили себя в гостях в просторном доме самого лорда Кирдана, правителя Гаваней. Он жил прямо на воде, недалеко от верфей. Он не был похож на эльфов, которых они видели в этот день. Он был бородат, не так много смеялся, не поддразнивал их и словно был вечно окружён какой-то дымкой меланхолии. Но он тепло поприветствовал Белладонну и Мирабеллу и улыбался им так же светло, как и все другие; этим вечером они ужинали с ним и эльфами, сидя на горе подушек за главным столом, и с жадностью вслушивались в их разговоры. Эльфам было только за развлечение отвечать на их вопросы, и они сами спрашивали их о многом, с интересом слушая подробности о жизни в Шире.

На следующий день Мирабелла сладкими речами проложила себе путь в кухни, пока Белладонна занималась изучением порта. Вокруг одного из кораблей, казалось, царила особая суматоха, и, заинтересовавшись, она подобралась к нему поближе. Корабль нагружали чем-то, что Белладонна в основном приняла за еду.

— Этот корабль отплывёт на запад? — спросила она у одного из эльфов, которые наблюдали за погрузкой. Он лишь на мгновение удивился, взглянув на неё — среди эльфов новости распространялись быстро, как Белладонна уже обнаружила. Наверное, в Гаванях уже не осталось живой души, которая не знала бы о двух хоббитянках, прибывших в город.

— Да, — сказал он. — Они отправятся сегодня днём, с приливом.

— О, — Белладонна окинула корабль взглядом. Он слегка покачивался от движения снующих вокруг работников и плещущихся под ним волн.

Эльф заметил её взгляд.

— Хочешь посмотреть поближе? — спросил он, указывая рукой на корабль.

Белладонна быстро покачала головой.

— Нет, спасибо, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы отказ прозвучал не очень грубо. — Хоббитам не положено плавать на кораблях и лодках, и на чём угодно ещё. Это противоестественно.

Эльф кивнул, вокруг его глаз появились морщинки, словно он с трудом пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Понятно. Приношу свои извинения.

— А куда они плывут, когда отправляются в путь? — спросила Белладонна. — Никто никогда не уточняет, хотя постоянно говорят, что эльфы куда-то отплывают.

— На запад, — сказал эльф. — Они отправляются по Прямому пути, который открывается только эльфам, и плывут в Валинор.

— Зачем?

Эльф тихо засмеялся.

— А на это, я думаю, у каждого свой ответ.

— Ох.

Белладонна огляделась и заметила несколько статуй, стоящих в порту тут и там, словно бы несущих вечное дежурство над водой. Она подошла к ближайшей из них и обнаружила надпись на пьедестале, но не смогла её прочитать. Она умела читать, конечно, — у её отца была целая библиотека книг — но не знала никаких языков, кроме Всеобщего наречия. Сама статуя изображала женщину, одетую в, как ей показалось, платье, сотканное из травы, с волосами, свободно струящимися по её телу и устилающими постамент у её ног. На её добром лице играла скромная, мягкая улыбка, и глаза статуи смотрели прямо на Белладонну.

Эльф подошел следом.

— Это статуя Уинен, — сказал он. — Леди Морей. — Он указал на стоящую рядом статую. — А это её муж Оссэ.

Белладонна никогда не слышала ни о первой, ни о втором, но в этом не было ничего страшного — эльф, представившийся ей как Галдор, с радостью рассказал о них.

В Митлонде были и другие статуи, в основном изображавшие героев или королей с королевами. На главной площади стояла бронзовая статуя всадника в броне и с копьём в руке, очень сурового на вид. Это был Гил-Галад, как сказали Белладонне, последний Верховный Король эльфов в Средиземье, павший в битве с Врагом в далеком Мордоре.

Даже хоббитам было знакомо это название, смутная тень на заднем плане из самых страшных сказок. Белладонна смотрела на лицо короля Гил-Галада и думала: выглядел ли он при жизни так же, как его изваяние? Был ли он таким же беззаботным, как уже знакомые ей эльфы, перед тем, как отправился на войну?

В Серых Гаванях они провели неделю. Ко времени их ухода Мирабелла обзавелась множеством новых рецептов в свою вечно пополняемую поваренную книгу, а Белладонна — несколькими книгами по истории и поэзии для своей стремительно растущей коллекции; также эльфы уговорили их принять другие подарки — небольшой сундук, до краёв наполненный жемчугом, и шкатулку поменьше для ракушек, камней и обломков древесины, которые они собрали по дороге в город.

Они сделали привал на последнем холме, с которого еще было видно море.

— Знаешь, — сказала Мирабелла, когда они в последний раз обернулись посмотреть на него, поблескивающее серо-голубым, бескрайнее, словно небо над головой. — Мне такой странный сон вчера приснился, Белла.

— О?

— Мне снилось, что я была на борту одного из эльфийских кораблей — знаешь, тех, которые уплывают на запад и не возвращаются. И у меня в руке была звезда. Больше ничего не помню, только шелест волн.

— У тебя _в руке_ была звезда?

Мирабелла пожала плечами; они повернули обратно к Ширу.

— Я же сказала, странный сон.

— Ну, если говорить о снах, думаю, в своих я ещё долго буду слышать море.

— Не выходит из головы, правда? Как музыка, только без слов.

И даже больше. Они только ушли, но Белладонна уже захотела вернуться, хотя бы только на пляж — смотреть на волны и слушать чаек.

Погруженные в свои мысли, они проехали несколько миль в тишине. Затем Белладонна заговорила:

— А может, нам отправиться к гномам? Они же живут в горах?

Мирабелла широко улыбнулась.

— Почему бы и нет? Как раз по пути.


End file.
